


Menus Plaisirs

by Anoncheyenne



Category: AN - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	Menus Plaisirs

*标题来自法语：小小的享乐 

Ardyn坐在椅子上焦躁地摆动着身体。他觉得垫子上爬满了虫子，正在啃噬着他的屁股。他想让自己冷静下来，安慰自己说这不过是作为新人的“小小试炼”。Ardyn的眼睛滑过一张又一张年轻的脸，在心里的白纸上写下简短的评价，最后他选中了一个人，一边做着深呼吸一边慢慢走去。

“嘿，你—”Ardyn的领子被人抓住了，他不得已停下了脚步，转过头本想向上看，却发现对方只有低头才能看清楚脸。Ardyn注意到他踮起的脚尖，这个细微的动作勾引出了Ardyn的笑容，也扫走了他因为被打断衍生出的坏心情。

Ardyn仔细看了看拉住他的少年的脸，在记忆里翻出一张张照片和他比对。Ardyn不认识他，但是此刻Ardyn愿意给少年空出点时间，听他叫住自己的理由。

“我觉得我比较适合你。”少年的眼睛在灯光闪亮得犹如无价的宝石。你会想站在这听多讲几句，就是为了好赶紧再看上几眼里面的光彩，然后带到梦里装饰在漆黑的墙上。

他见Ardyn毫无反应，又说了自己名字。Noctis。他重复好几遍，以试探面前高大的男人是不是游走在幻境里。

“Noctis…”Ardyn把名字含在嘴里，舌尖点过牙齿，他竟然从简单的音节里品出了一点甜蜜。他想自己是不是又老了一圈，或是还保有着十七八岁少年的天真。

Noctis旁若无人地搂住了他的脖子，Ardyn不好意思地往后退了退。他听见Noctis的笑声就在耳边响起，这让他脸颊发烫。

“第一次来？”这个问题Ardyn不喜欢，就好像Noctis在问他你是不是个处男。然而Ardyn无法撒谎，伪装出身经百战的姿态。他点头，说是，Noctis的手从脖子摸到他脸上，冰凉使Ardyn颤抖，使心脏砰砰作响。

“那我来教你。”Noctis迫使Ardyn直视自己的双眼，Ardyn十分困惑，他不明白一个人如何做到将纯真与淫荡融合得如此完美。淫荡。Ardyn想到这个词喉咙就一阵缩紧。他想起曾问起过它的意思，教导的人含糊不清地回答，说那是猛兽，你的职责就是将它驯服。Ardyn觉得这很可笑，没人告诉他猛兽到底长着怎样的身体，却告诉他，他的天职就是让它臣服。Ardyn把疑惑埋在心底，决定把答案交给时间。如今，他觉得他快要接近真相了。

他跟随着Noctis，看着Noctis黑色的头发在空气中轻微的起伏。Ardyn被动地被Noctis牵着手，他不知道在这样的情况下是否该回握过去，他试着动了动手指，Noctis回头给了他一个微笑。Ardyn把它看作是鼓励，于是紧紧握住了Noctis的手。这次Notis没有回头，他站在了房间门口。Ardyn看Noctis拉下把手，在某个瞬间他想逃开，但是当Ardyn坐在床上仰望着在他身前的Noctis时，他把那个瞬间判为是个错觉。

Noctis脱掉了上衣，然后是裤子，他的手在黑色的内裤的边缘流连了一会，挑衅般地抬起眼睛，舌头在嘴角刚露出一个尖就缩了回去。你想走上前，用力量使他屈服，张开嘴，抓住调皮的舌头，湿漉漉的唾液舔着你的指头，他的喘息给你的下腹积聚了热量。你的欲望变成了想把阴茎塞进他嘴里，再用精液给他做一顿晚餐。

“现在还不可以。”Noctis看透了Ardyn的心思，他轻飘飘的语气让Ardyn的阴茎抽痛起来。他想现在就把面前这个讨厌的小家伙压到身下，虽然这是他的第一次，但Ardyn相信他很快就能掌握到诀窍。

Noctis坐到Ardyn身上，隔着内裤擦过Ardyn鼓起的那一块。他嘻嘻笑起来，会让人联想到恶作剧得逞的小孩。Noctis舒展开身体，优雅得如同一只刚从午睡中清醒的天鹅。他脸上带着不屑掩藏的骄傲，他知道自己身体的魅力，这是他赖以生存的资本。

他要Ardyn抚摸自己的乳头，同时又嫌弃力度太过温柔，不不耐烦地推开，要亲自给他做示范。

Ardyn老实地只拿眼睛看，看白皙的手指是如何将粉红揉搓成深红；Ardyn老实地只用耳朵听，听绵长的曲子如何被弹得支离破碎。他见Noctis紧闭着眼睛，沉醉在自己给自己创造的快乐里，心里就起了愤怒，上手拧了一把小巧的乳头，听到那破碎的声响停了好几拍，心情就转好了。这一下，Ardyn突然就有了灵感，他拦住Noctis纤细的腰，低下头，嘴巴一张开，舌头就缠上那红点。那怀里的腰就如他所料般僵住了，又迅速软了下来，贴着Ardyn的手掌，只在偶尔轻轻磨蹭。

Noctis发觉Ardyn喜欢拿舌尖抵着自己的乳头完，他就挺起胸让它们贴得更紧。Noctis把身体的重量都压在了Ardyn的身上，于是自然就知晓抵在自己屁股上的东西有多么火热。他故意抬高一点，再坐下时让它正好对着自己的小穴，微微绕着它画圈。Noctis爱死了这种离着一层的感觉，好像下一秒Ardyn就会插进来填满身体，但是这个下一秒却又无限遥远。

Ardyn终于放开了Noctis的乳头，换成用指甲刮擦。即便他的动作温柔如春水流淌过皮肤，却依旧在Noctis身上激荡起了圈圈难以消散的涟漪。Ardyn并不急于做到最后一步，他找到了比这更有趣的事情，看着Noctis咬紧嘴唇，皱紧眉头，摇晃着腰肢，以暗示取代明说的样子，他内心涌出的快感就远胜于肉体上的。他想知道，Noctis能忍到什么时候；他想看，Noctis跪在脚边央求的姿态。

“Ardyn…够了…帮我…”

帮你什么？Ardyn的手放在Noctis的内裤上，他没有伸进去的意思，只是在外面若有似无地抚摸。Noctis不再觉得隔靴搔痒是种享受了，他抓住Ardyn的手让他去摸自己那个湿淋淋的小洞，他咬着Ardyn的耳朵，告诉他，请干他。

Ardyn惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他想Noctis真是上天赐给他的宝物，他不会再遇到一个嘴里礼数周全，身体放浪淫荡的人了。

“你想让我做什么？再说一遍。”

Ardyn捧起Noctis的脸，Noctis还是用那双沾染着情欲明亮的眼睛望着他。Ardyn以为他要说些什么了，结果只是短暂的轻笑，他歪着脑袋，再次看向Ardyn的眼神多了点嘲讽，他问Ardyn，你以为我要说什么。

“只是一个人类而已…啊我玩够了…结束吧。”

Ardyn被剥夺了声音，身体也无法动弹，他像个娃娃般被Noctis推到床上。一条条黑色的符文爬上了Noctis的腿，背后黑色的翅膀打开，遮挡住了头顶一半的灯光。属于恶魔的尾巴大胆地拍打着Ardyn的身体。Ardyn身上的衣服都被褪去，Noctis满意地抓住他勃起的阴茎，前端被含在嘴里随意地舔了几口，接着就立起身体将它抵在自己的穴口。

“作为奖赏…我允许你享用我的身体…人类，准备好兴奋的眼泪吧。”

Ardyn的阴茎插了进去，他以为死亡降临在了他身边，直到听见Noctis在上方的呻吟他才相信自己仍然还活着。Noctis快速而激烈在他身上起伏着，内壁灵活地摩擦着Ardyn滚烫的肉棒，想尽可能多的榨出他的精液。他捂住脸忍不住开始哭泣，那一滴滴的眼泪里都包裹着蛊惑人心的秘药，Ardyn伸出手接住一滴放进了嘴里。他现在能肯定了，Noctis一定是用糖做成的。

Ardyn突然的动作让Noctis从情欲里清醒过来，Ardyn也不再遮掩，坐起身把Noctis压在了身下。

Noctis的视线里被一片白色充满，羽毛落在他的脸上，好像一个善意的讽刺。他挣扎着想要逃走，Ardyn毫不留情地用短剑射穿了Noctis的双手，把他钉在了床上。

“啊，还有脚。”

Noctis的惨叫让Ardyn生出了怜悯，他吻了柔软的头发，又用额头碰了碰Noctis的脸颊。他的四周散发的是只属于圣人的光辉，他说，我会拯救你的Noctis，这是我的天职。

Ardyn继续在Noctis的身体里动作起来，Noctis的身体开始抽搐，间杂着欲望即将被满足的兴奋和被天使触碰的嫌恶。Ardyn知道他嘴里断断续续说着的是要他滚开，可是他怎么能如此残忍地放弃一个可怜的灵魂呢。Noctis需要他。

精液填满了Noctis的身体。Ardyn俯在Noctis身上，漫不经心地说—

听说，天使的精液对恶魔来说是最厉害的催情剂。Noctis，不如你来告诉我这是不是真的吧？


End file.
